A lo que puede llegar la homofobia
by Meche-Black
Summary: Remus y Sirius no sabian que Harry Sufria de la terrible .........HOMOFOBIA, Esto es una parodia con mucho mucho Humor! Este fic es parte de Nenu y Meche.


**A lo que puede llegar la homofobia**

**Por Nenu y Lunishi**

Harry iba caminando al departamento de misterios, quería descubrir que le ocultaban Sirius y Lupin.

Todas las noches iban ahí y volvían muy, muy, pero muy tarde, no le querían decir a Harry de que se trataba, y cuando preguntaba le respondían:

-Harry es algo para la orden, no te preocupes, lo sabrás pronto!

Pero ese pronto no llegaba nunca…..

Había llegado a la sala circulas, el sabia cual era la puerta, apoyo su oreja en la puerta, pero no se escucho nada…. Tomo la manilla, la cual estaba sucia, Faltaba limpieza en ese lugar, no le importo y se limpio con su túnica, la giro lentamente y la empujo (ñiiiiii) nunca había estado en esa habitación, había un chico luchando con una especie de dementor.

-Frodo?...Frodo!-Grito Harry

-Harryyyyy!-Dijo el pequeño Frodo

-Como has estado compadre?

-Espera, ahora estoy un poco ocupadito, te llamo….. Ten encendido el celular!

-esta bien, Saludos a Tolkien!

-Chauus

Harry se equivoco de puerta, salio y entro en la de la derecha, ahora si que si, estaba seguro de que esa era la puerta correcta, la abrió y vio…..

-Goku?

-Jame…. Jame….. jaaaa

-demente!-Grito y cerro la puerta rápidamente

Abrió la siguiente puerta , no podía equivocarse, esta tenia que ser la correcta, la empujo y presencio la mas terrible y asquerosa escena, nunca lo pensó, ¿Cómo, ¿No entiendo?

SIRIUS Y LUPIN, LABIO A LABIO CON LA CAMISA ALGO DESABROCHADA!

Harry desde pequeño sufría de Homofonía y tal escena no la soportaba, y sin saber de donde saco fuerzas, Levanto a Sirius! Quien decía:

-No harry no, tranquilo, te lo puedo explicar,

Harry estaba verde, tan verde como….Hulk!

Sirius en un movimiento para soltarse de harry, se le callo su perfume "Agatha Ruiz de la Prada" y un colales atigrado, esto lo enfado mas, y TIRO A SIRIUS POR EL VELO…

A todo esto lupin lloraba y gritaba:

-mi amor…..por queeee….Harry eres un sádico….te odio

Harry estaba en esta en estado de shock lupin vio el perfume y exclamo:

-OOOH su perfume ………su aroma…….y……. oooooh …….. su colales……….cuantos bailes préciense de sirius con esta pre..

Lupin dio un Grito ahogado, una flecha se enterró en su trasero (N/AS: no piensen mal) se derrumbo en el piso

Harry ya no estaba verde y vio que el que había tirado la flecha era….

-Legolas, pero que has hecho?... pero porque lloras?

-El…..oh.ah..Ese imbecil…..de lupin….ME ENGAÑO!-Grito legotas sollozando

-Tu también? Vete rápido antes de que me ponga verde otra vez

Legolas salio corriendo rápidamente.

Harry Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su homofobia, causaba estragos se sentía imbecil……se coloco en posición Fetal.

Lupin despertó, y se acerco a Harry, pensó _Debimos habérselo dicho antes, no sabíamos que sufriera esa terrible enfermedad…………debo hablar con el _Se aproximo hacia harry y dijo:

-Harry porfa discúlpame, ya? debimos habértelo dicho todo desde un principio…-Lupin trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía, simplemente no podía, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Había perdido a su amado.

-Lo mate, soy un asesino, lo mate, lo mate - Repetía Harry

Lupin logro tranquilizarlo, explicándole que un día simplemente se habían sentido atraídos y contra aquello no podían luchar….

-de todos modos ya no me amaba, me engaño con……… bueno con……. Tonks.-Explico Lupin y al ver la cara de asombro de Harry, dijo:

-Si Harry era Bisexual……………………..Yo le cantaba: Agente Agente Arrésteme pronto, que una locura voy a cometer, voy a matar a un hombre, si no me contengo, por que me a engañado, con una mujer – Canto lupin

-Y eso de Legolas- Dijo Harry con voz temblorosa

-ooh si eso, bueno es un cuento aparte

-Lupin, no quiero seguir viviendo

-Yo tampoco, me siento horrible, Sinceramente, Harry creo que podamos seguir viviendo así.

-Ya se-Dijo Harry- Nos iremos también por el velo

-Harry no se, estas seguro?

-Si bueno, uno le teme a lo desconocido, y no puedo seguir en este mundo, sabiendo que mate a mi padrino, por culpa de una homofobia y tu, aunque me duela decirlo, lo amabas.

-Tienes mucha razón, será necesario llevar el colales y el perfume, por si acaso.

Y juntos atravesaron el velo

Harry se sintió Húmedo y de repente PLOP se encontró sentado en la cama todo había sido un sueño…..pero estaba húmedo no por haber sudado………………………

Finnnnn!


End file.
